Kingly Duties
by classyblue
Summary: Some duties you just have to suffer through.


Being the King is not as easy as people think. Sure the endless wealth, being the one everyone looks up to and having servants waiting on your every needs is wonderful. These were things that Alexander enjoyed immensely, but there are chores that are not always pleasant and could be very frustrating.

Take what he was doing at the moment, standing in front of a room with ten of his Generals sitting in front of him, trying not to bore them to tears. He may have been successful in every battle he engaged in, but he was not winning today. Granted, his speech is not on the most interesting subject, but, by Hades, it is something that needs to be said every so often. Not every speech could be riveting. Keeping supply lists current and making sure the men are always battle-ready is important.

It's a boring speech to make, the least his companions could do is try and look a little interested.

Alexander paused in talking, looking around the room. Ten men sat in various stages of coherency. Taking a quick count in his head, he finds two of the men doodling on some scrolls, one cleaning his fingernails and another tapping his fingers to a song only he can hear in his head. The night before must have been very fulfilling for another because he is reliving it again today. Two are practicing their battle skills by trying to hit each other across the table with small wadded up pieces of papyrus when they thought Alexander was not watching. The eighth was resting his head in his hands trying to fight the desire to sleep, the ninth is not _fighting_ sleep at all and close to snoring, with his feet stretched out in front of him under a chair.

Then there was Hephaestion. He sat on Alexander's right, at the end of the table with him. He was another matter altogether. Hephaestion was alert and awake, but he was not paying attention to what Alexander was saying that much either. He had other things on his mind and from the look in his eyes, Alexander was sure it did not include supply lists. He had seen this look many times before, but is driven to finish this infernal speech.

Putting on the sternest face he could muster, Alexander glares at Hephaestion, determined to warn him to behave, only to find Hephaestion staring at him under hooded eyelashes. He has his index finger of his right hand between his teeth, while the left hand rests lazily on his left thigh, a couple of inches above his knee. As Alexander swallows hard, the left hand starts a slow journey up the golden thigh.

Alexander looks away from him quickly, trying to remember the last thing he said. He recovers his ability to speak and continues to talk. Nothing has changed much in front of him and there were now little bits of papyrus weapons on either side of the table on the floor. So much for delivering a gripping speech.

Willing himself not to look to his right, and failing miserably, Alexander risks a quick glance. The left hand has made it's way halfway up the shapely thigh, making Alexander gulp softly and look away rapidly.

Making a decision to take control of the room and be the King that he is, Alexander clears his throat. The next sound out of his mouth is at a volume that can be heard many halls away. The sound sets off several simultaneous events.

"LASTLY!" Alexander shouted, setting off the string of incidents.

A scroll is ripped with a pen, one of the guards outside the door drops his staff, a flying wad hit one of his men when he looks at Alexander instead of ducking, and the half asleep comes to sudden full alert. The full asleep jerks awake and flips the chair his feet are under, sending it across the floor. A tray being carried by a servant a couple of rooms away, drops, splattering on the floor. All of the attention is now where it is supposed to be, back with the King.

Even the left hand, so close to the end of it's journey stops.

Now that he has their attention, Alexander gets the final laugh when he tells all of the assembled men that he excepts the report they have discussed by tomorrow. He then dismisses everyone and glances Hephaestion's way, motioning for him to follow.

Looks of total confusion are left in his wake, everyone asking about the mysterious report that is due by the morning.

Hephaestion and Alexander walk silently for awhile till Hephaestion is the first to speak.

"You didn't request any report for tomorrow?"

Alexander smiles over at Hephaestion before he speaks.

"You know that, and I know that, but they don't." he said.

"So you are punishing them for not listening to their King?" Hephaestion grins.

Alexander nods, as he continues walking.

"They must be reprimanded, that includes_ ALL_ of my men." Alexander stops and looks into Hephaestion's eyes, "One must be punished more than others for his actions."

"I will except any punishment you deem for me, my King." Hephaestion says coyly.

"And will you promise not to do it again?" Alexander questions him.

"I'm sorry, My King, I can't promise you that."

"Good." is Alexander's only reply, as they continue their walk together towards Alexander's rooms.


End file.
